J-hara
"I am called to the heavens. How I will get there? That is not for me to decide. I do know that whoever called me will ensure my arrival. I am just looking forward to the trip." -J-hara on his life goals. Appearance J-hara is the child of an enslaved elven mother and a tall Osirian man. As such, he is mixed in both skin tone and in race. His strong jaw is brought to a point by his sandy blond chin beard. While he does not generally wear a shirt, if requested, the clothes he dons are beautiful blue robes with a golden edged and white pattern. His bald head is darkened from years of shaving it, though he may be actually going bald for all he knows. He carries very few things on him but everything he owns he carries. His body is tattooed on the right side representing different parts of his life. His first tattoo was one he received when he became a slave. The rest are used to show that even though he was a slave, his skin, and by analogy his life, is still beautiful. History Slave days Born into slavery, J-hara has learned to deal with need and struggle. As a slave he worked hard, and would often interpose himself between the whip and another slave. Several times he got beaten for stopping work to help someone else, or tend to someone's injuries. He began questioning the gods and why would they not protect his fellow slaves. One particularly bad night, when he was fourteen, he looked to the heavens and asked, "What is the point of mortals, if all gods do is abandon them?" and for the first time the stars replied. What was a mere shooting star w,as enough to give hope to J-hara for the final years of his slavery. Late Teens The night of his slavery was one of the happiest days of his young life. At the age of sixteen his master had passed and the daughter, being the sole heir and an adventurer herself set them free. Unfortunately, J's mother began showing signs of weakness from her years of hard manual labor and borderline starvation. It only took a few years for her to pass away, though without the gift that the heavens had bestowed on J, she would have passed much sooner. Adulthood After the loss of his mother, J-hara went to seek his father. He was an Osirian trader who had cared for his mother, and would secretly leave provisions when he visited. After successfully finding him and informing him of her death, he felt free to explore the world... Only he had no money. So he did the next logical this a boy his age should do, joined the arena. The first fight was a tough one, but he won, and one quite a bit of money. The second one almost saw him killed, but as he was laying there bleeding out he felt a warm presence in his hands and healed himself with divine energy. After that he had an edge in the arena. He fought hard and trained well, seeking more divine magic to bolster himself. He became an unkillable legend where he was, for a while. Unfortunately, as with most things, people get bored and he lost favor from the crowd, eventually being forgotten. J decided to move on from his life fighting in the arena and began adventuring. Today J finally stumbled into Haven, his first real big-city, after being nomadic for ten years. He finally understands his calling in life, and is willing to work hard to achieve it. He is looking for new friends, and reliable allies to depend on. Personality He is kind, outgoing, and willing to help. He seeks adventure and friendship. He is always willing to help you with a problem, so if you need anything, just ask. (As to his alignment, I consider him LG on the fact that he refuses to take a life, and respects the laws of the land. However, he does tend to just go with things, sometimes without so much as a second thought.) Friends * Aurora * Nyrra (Arryn) * Hikari * Scharp * Azeli * Jafar * Ra-farad * Valterria * Taicho * Ruuska * Brunhilde Enemies Those who would harm the innocent and corrupt the pure. Aspirations J hopes to be a guardian to the weak, and a righter of wrongs. One day he wishes to visit the stars and see what is beyond. For now, he will set his eyes on bringing peace and love to the world, through kind hands, and a warm heart. Category:Player Characters Category:PvP Active